1. Technical Field
The present invention relates, generally, to data processing techniques for use in the context of an orbiting satellite system and, more particularly, to the use of ground based computers to perform delay insensitive processing functions for the orbiting satellites, while allowing the orbiting satellites to perform delay sensitive processing functions using computing resources onboard the satellites.
2. Background Art and Technical Problems
Presently known satellite systems, for example, satellite systems used to support cellular telephone and other consumer communication systems, strive to maximize the onboard processing capability of each satellite. In this regard, it is important that all flight-critical and mission-critical functions be performed onboard the satellite, for example, in the event the communication link between the satellite and an earth-based computer becomes disrupted. As the processing demands for orbiting satellites continues to increase, the ability to equip orbiting satellites with sufficient processing and memory capability can become prohibitively expensive inasmuch as the onboard computing resources greatly increase the cost of design, transportation, launch, and maintenance of the satellite. In particular, the mass of the computing resources translates to significant costs in terms of launching and maintaining such resources in orbit.
A system and method are thus needed which accommodate the need of an orbiting satellite to provide onboard processing capability for delay-sensitive functions, while at the same time, minimize the cost associated with the onboard computing payload.